


A kiss because they're running out of time

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [5]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I'm Sorry, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: The numbers on the bomb are counting down and there’s nothing either of them can do about it.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	A kiss because they're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.
> 
> I have to apologise for this one. I didn't mean to write something quite so angsty, but the muses had other ideas.

The numbers on the bomb are counting down and there’s nothing either of them can do about it.

Bai Yutong can’t move – the metal post he’s chained to make sure of that – and the bomb is just as securely attached to him. He’s not going anywhere, except maybe in a body bag. 

“Get the hell out of here,” Yutong hisses at Zhan Yao, who is still fiddling with the device, despite having less than zero experience with explosives. “You’ve got time to get clear.”

Zhan Yao keeps his eyes on the device, tentatively touching wires that neither of them understand. He won’t look up, won’t meet Yutong’s pleading glare.

“Please. Don’t do this.”

Zhan Yao finally lifts his head and Yutong’s stomach churns at the sight of the tears rolling down his face. He hates that this is the last time he’ll see that face, hates that he can’t reach out and wipe the tears away, hates that he never had time to say everything he knows that Zhan Yao already understands.

Before he can beg him again, Zhan Yao leans in, covering Yutong’s lips with his own in a kiss filled with desperation. At least he gets this, if only once, Yutong thinks as he deepens the kiss, pouring everything he feels into this, their first and last kiss. He tries not to think about how quickly the numbers are still decreasing on the bomb, or calculate how far Zhan Yao will need to go to make it to a safe distance. He prays there’s still time.

“Do you trust me?” Zhan Yao breaks the kiss, but keeps his face close enough to Yutong that they’re breathing the same stale air. 

“Always.”

Zhan Yao nods once, and keeps his eyes firmly locked on Yutong. His hands move to the wires on the device and he grips them with a sure hand. 

“I love you.”


End file.
